Three Single Words
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: B/S. Buffy's POV: "From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won. Into me you've poured the light," (AN: Not good a summaries. Don't want to ruin the story. So go read it please.)


Title: Three Single Words  
  
Author: Sita  
  
Spoilers: General Season 6, I suposse.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides, Spike (who is chained to my jucuzzi tub), Buffy & Dawn (who are on sitting on my shelf), and Joss' brain's who are on display above my bed. Besides that "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" Belongs to ME, UPN, and Joss Whendon.  
  
Summary:B/S. Buffy's POV: "From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won. Into me you've poured the light," (AN: Not good a summaries. Don't want to ruin the story. So go read it please.)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
AN: I wrote this story a while ago but now I'm posting it for you to read! LOL. Also the song I used, never heard it, just liked the lyrics. *g*  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Song Credits To: Sarah Brightman  
"Time To Say Goodbye: (English Version)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
There is no light in a room where there is no sun  
and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me.  
From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won.  
Into me you've poured the light,  
the light that you found by the side of the road.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moist raindrops fall down in heavy droplets drenching my bruised and bloodied body. I can feel the blood seeping through my clothes from the deep cut embeded into my skin. I close my eyes willing for the pain to go away. For everything to be fine. But it won't stop. It stays. It kills me.  
  
I hear footsteps running, approaching from affar. And an english accent that seems far away, but I know is not. I can hear him calling out to me. Willing me to stay alive. I look up and see him kneeling beside me. He takes me into his arms.  
  
His blonde hair is plastered to his foorhead and his tears fall down in fat droplets. He knows I am dying. Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its time to say goodbye. I pray to God, telling him to leave me on this earth. Even if I have to suffer. I have to stay here on this earth. For Spike. For Dawn. For my friends.   
  
It seems that it was just days ago when I was pulled out of heaven. The dark and warm place I despretely wanted to go back to. But now, now I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with this new love I've found. New life.   
  
But God doesn't seem to want to listen. And, I can feel myself slipping away. Minute by minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you're far away I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
And of course I know that you're with me, with me.  
You, my moon, you are with me.  
My sun, you're here with me, with me, with me, with me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look up into those blue eyes of Spike's. Eyes I used to hate, used to be disguted by. But now, I've grown to love those eyes. I Cherish the way those eyes look right into my soul. Shine love right into me.  
  
I manage a small weak smile and relize how much I've taken him for granted. We could've had something speacial. You know? But I was so stubborn. I didn't let him in. I never even got the chance to tell him how I feel.  
  
I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is blood. I see him sob harder than he already is. So, I reach up my hand to stroke the side of his face. More tears fall out of those beautiful sapphire orbs of his. And, I curse myself for causing such a beautiful creature so much pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see him start to speak to me. Knowing he's probably saying soft words of comfort and reasurrance. I can't hear what he's saying but I picture,...I picture he's telling me everything will be alright. He's telling me he loves me. That we'll talk this out in the morning. We'll figure out us, me, where we're going. And, he's telling me we'll make sweet love. But not the agressive and rough sex we're used to having. We'll make pure sweet and tender love. It will be bliss.  
  
I can't see now. I can't decide whether it's tears blurring my vision or it's because I'm dying. And, I try to talk again, and this time I manage. I don't know how.  
  
"Spike," I choke out, wracking coughs overtaking my body once again.  
  
I see a blurry image of him leaning over and trying to shush me, trying to tell me to be quiet. But, I have to tell him. I have to let him know before I go.  
  
I look up at him one last time, trying to make out his sapphire eyes. Trying to memorize every detail of him before I go. Even if my vision's blurry. Even though I want to tell him I'm sorry and much much more, I can only choke out three single words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll revive them with you.  
I'll go with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
I'll revive them with you.  
I'll go with you.  
  
You and me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*FINIS* 


End file.
